


Vice

by excusemeliam91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Addiction, College, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Frat Boy Harry, Frat Boy Liam, Frat Boy Niall, Louis helps Harry, Love, M/M, Mentally Ill Harry, Romance, americanuniversity, eventual love, just keep reading, larry stylinson - Freeform, small chapters, there will be smut don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemeliam91/pseuds/excusemeliam91
Summary: Louis is excited for college, but he didn't expect to be assigned a roommate like Harry. Harry, the school drug dealer. Harry, who seems to never be sober. Harry, who is the most beautiful person Louis has ever seen. Louis can see that Harry is broken, and all he wants to do is put him back together, despite the resistance. Set at an American university in New York City but they use their British lingo just because I can't imagine them any other way. it being an American university doesn't affect the story at all, I just know how American college life is better than English college life.TW::: lots of drug use and abusethe characters in this story are not at all like the real life people, especially harry. NOTHING in this story reflects reality in any way, every single part of it is pure fiction.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the first 3 chapters I wrote it first in 3rd person and then edited it to be first person so there may be some typos im sorryyyy

I unlocked the door into my new dorm room and hesitated a second before opening it. If my roommate was already in there, I wouldn’t want to scare him by suddenly slamming the door open. I opened it a crack, and then slowly pushed it the rest of the way. I was greeted by an empty room, besides two beds, two dressers, and two desks. There wasn’t anyone else in the room, and there was no sign that anyone had been in there at all. Good, I was hoping I would get there first that way he could claim which side of the room was his. I shut the door behind him and placed my bags onto the bed closest to the door, because it had a larger window behind it. I enjoyed looking at the stars at night, I called it my Louis time.

I looked out this window into the quad below him. My room was on the top floor, so I had a broad view of the beautiful campus. I was even able to see into the city a little into the distance. I paid some extra money to be given this room so that I could have this view, also due to the roof access only available to those on this floor. I looked down to the busy streets of the university and saw hundreds of students with wagons full of boxes and parents trailing behind them carrying the remainder of their belongings. I chuckled to myself. I never understood the appeal of having so many belongings, I’ve survived this far able to live out of one, maybe two bags.

I moved around a lot throughout my childhood, so that’s a technique I picked up along the way. When moving, only take two duffel bags worth of clothes or personal items. Everything else could be thrown out. Of course, maybe if I had the help of some loving parents moving me in, he would have brought some more things. That wasn’t the case.

I moved away from the large window and packed my clothes into the dresser. I unloaded my school supplies onto my desk and positioned a framed picture of my best mate and I on top of my bedside table. Other than that, I didn’t have many personal items to make the place feel like home. I figured I’d decorate the room after I considered it home, not the second I moved in. The picture of Zayn and I was the only object in the room that showed any ounce of personality. I wondered what my roommate would bring, maybe he’d decorate the walls with posters or art to balance out my own boring vision. With everything packed, I decided to take a walk around campus. I left my room and travelled a few floors down to where Zayn and his parents were setting up his dorm room. 

“Zayn! I’m gonna take a walk around campus, you wanna come?”

“Yeah, come say bye to the rents first,” Zayn invited me in. Zayn’s mom immediately took me into a tight hug.

“Oh, my Lou, I can’t believe we’re losing you too!! Both my sons, gone!” She said through her tears. Zayn and I had grown up together and Zayn’s family became my family when my real family was acting up. Zayn’s mother had done more for me than my own mother.

“It’s alright, Mrs. Malik,” I comforted her. “We will be back home to visit before you know it.” 

“I wish your mother was here to see this. I’m so sorry she’s not.”

My smile hardened. “Yeah, well that was her choice,” sort of. “I’m okay. I’ve got you!”

After a few more tight hugs and kisses through tears Zayn’s parents left to go back home. Zayn had barely begun to set up his room, but agreed to finish it later and go with me for a walk around campus.

We got some coffees and watched the other students cry goodbye’s to their families and scream hello’s to their friends. We returned back to Zayn’s room to finish setting everything up. Zayn had a different approach than I did, and had lots and lots of things to unpack. Finally, after hours of what I compared to hard labor, his room was complete. We sighed and sat down on Zayn’s bed when the door flung open. 

It was a boy our age, wearing a t-shirt and baseball cap and carrying a few bags on his back. “Hi lads!” the boy said. “I’m Liam. Are you both my roommate?”

Shit. I had completely forgotten I had yet to meet my roommate. I should check soon if he has arrived.

“Just me,” Zayn said. “I’m Zayn, this here’s Louis, my best mate. He was just helping me decorate.”

“Oh, lovely! I love what you’ve done with the place, Zayn. I didn’t have many ideas myself so I’m glad you covered that. Are you both freshmen?”

“Yeah,” I answered. “Isn’t this an all freshman building?”

“No, some sophomores are sprinkled in. I’m a sophomore, so if you guys have any questions about the place, ask away!” Liam seemed genuinely excited about the possibility of answering questions.

“Thanks, mate. I should get back to my room. I have yet to meet my roommate.” I gave Zayn a pat on the back and smiled at Liam as I got up to go back upstairs. 

When I reached my room, the door was unlocked, but no one was inside. The sheets on the second bed seemed a little rumpled, and there were some shoes in the closet that didn’t belong to me. My roommate had been there, but had already left. Great, I’ll have to wonder for longer. The mystery roommate didn’t have much decoration either, and seemed a little disorganized. His clothes weren’t unpacked and were still sitting wrinkled inside of an open duffle bag on the floor. On top of the bedside table was a baggy filled with what looked like an ounce of weed. That’s pretty odd, I thought. Who would just leave a decent amount of weed sitting around where anyone could take it. Especially when the roommate left without locking the door. At least I’m not stuck with some prick of a roommate who was against anything fun. I’d probably get along with this boy, if I ever meet him. My phone buzzed with a text from Zayn.

Zayn:  
Hey mate, Liam told me about a party tonight at a frat nearby. You down?  
Louis:  
Hell yeah! I’ll get ready and meet you in your dorm.

It was already nine pm, so I figured it was time to have some fun. Classes didn’t start for another week, after all. I might as well get drunk.


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn, Liam and I arrived at the frat house by ten, which was still pretty early, but people were already completely wrecked. There were boys puking off of the balcony, girls crying on the corner of the porch, and a boy just asleep in the front lawn. Classy. We walked inside and were immediately greeted by an extremely energetic blonde boy. “Liam! So good to see you man!,” the blonde said, hugging liam. His pupils were super dilated. Must be coke. “Hi, Liam’s friends! I’m Niall! Have fun you guys, I’ve gotta steal my Liam for a little.” Niall grabbed Liam’s arm and dragged him away. 

“Great,” I said to Zayn. “Let’s do some shots!” Zayn and I walked through a few small crowds and into the kitchen where we found handles of hard liquor lined up on the counter. Of course I wanted to be as dramatic as possible, so I raised my arms and shouted, “EVERYONE, DO A SHOT WITH ME!” A few people cheered and joined me at the counter. Zayn and I did four shots each and then grabbed some beers and went to explore the house. We stumbled into a room that was a little less crowded and found Liam and Niall in there. 

I guessed right, it was coke. Liam, Niall and a few other boys were sitting around the table while one of the boys made lines with his meal card. I didn’t have a problem with cocaine, in fact I even enjoyed it myself sometimes. I believed that everything was okay in moderation.

“Lads!” Liam shouted as Zayn and I stumbled into the room. “Come, have a seat!” Zayn and I moved over to the empty chairs at the round table and sat down. 

“You guys want a line?” Niall asks in a cheerful tone.

“No thanks mate, we’ve had a good amount of alcohol and I prefer to not mix alcohol with hard drugs. Next time though, for sure. I’ve got a little bit a bud though, if anyone wants to match.” I was worried that they would laugh at me for this, but let’s be honest. Everyone likes weed. 

“Hell yeah! I’m always down for a smoke!” Niall practically jumped out of his chair saying that. “But don’t worry about matching. Harry gave Liam and I a little back to school gift, so I’ve got plenty to share with everyone. But he only did that for Liam and I, and just this one time, so don’t go spreading around that Harry got soft and is giving discounts now, he’d kill you if you did that.” Niall pulls out a bag from his coat pocket, and he wasn’t exaggerating when he said he had plenty.

“I won’t tell anyone,” I said. “But who’s Harry?”

Niall shoots his head up to look at Liam, who looks just as shocked. The two other boys at the table who I had still not been introduced to laughed to themselves. I looked to Zayn, who looked just as confused as I was. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll meet him soon. He’s never gone for long.”

“You’re right, he’s probably going to be back in a few minutes,” one of the boys at the table says to Niall. “So, James and I should probably find somewhere else to sit. It was nice to meet you lads.” The boy and James stood up and walked out of the room leaving me with Zayn, Liam and Niall.

“What, they don’t like Harry or something?” I asked.

“Something like that,” Liam chuckled. “Anyway, who’s rolling?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Something like that,” Liam chuckled. “Anyway, who’s rolling?”

Niall already had emptied out a backwood and was picking some of the weed to be ready for the blunt. I prayed that someone would volunteer, and quickly, because I didn’t want to have to admit that I didn’t know how to roll a blunt. I had a small bowl that I usually smoked out of, and back home Zayn would always roll it. My anxiety made my hands shake so whenever I tried to roll it ended in me dropping it. I didn’t want to do this around my new college friends. 

“I’ll roll.”

The voice made the hair on my neck stand up. It was two simple words, but they were said so perfectly, like the speaker practiced it in the mirror before saying it to their group. The voice was also intimidating and deep. It fascinated me. I looked up as the man took a seat across from me at the table. He took the bag and wrap from Niall and looked around the table.

“Harry, mate! Glad your back!” Niall said, shooting him a grin. Harry didn’t respond. His eyes fell to Zayn, and then to me.

“Harry, this is Zayn, my new roommate, and his best mate Louis. They’re freshmen.” Liam spoke to Harry very casually, even though Harry did not look like someone you can talk to casually. He looked threatening.

Harry didn’t answer Liam either, and continued staring me down, looking directly into my eyes. Niall made a joke and he, Liam and Zayn started talking to each other. I was barely paying attention. I was looking into the most mesmerizing eyes, a light green framed by thick, dark eyelashes. His eyes reminded me of the stem of a flower, a light and inviting green, but covered in thorns. His eyes, although enticingly beautiful, had a layer of danger behind them. I knew that if I looked into those eyes for long enough, they might suck my soul right out of me or something.

Harry broke the eye contact to look down as he packed the blunt, which allowed me to look at more than just his eyes. He had very sharp features and a very symmetrical face structure, but what shocked me the most was his lips. He had perfectly rosy lips, pursed in concentration. Against his tan skin, it seemed like the color of his lips was painted on, too perfect to be real. His face was framed by chocolate brown curls that fell against his forehead like waves of the ocean.

Harry was sitting slightly hunched over his activity at hand. His shoulders were broad, stretched in the tight, striped t- shirt he was wearing. A gold cross necklace hung from his neck. Gold was definitely his color, the way it complimented his tan skin. He had lean, muscular arms and the left one was covered in tattoos. Beautiful, detailed tattoos. His arm was a gallery. My eyes fell to his hands.

His hands. His hands were almost as fascinating as his eyes. They were still carefully rolling the blunt, and his long fingers had perfect control over it. His hands were skinny, you could see all of the bones as he moved his fingers. They were also covered in rings, big rings, two being a gold H and S on his left hand, his fingernails were painted black, and he had a small cross tattoo under his left thumb. I stared at his nimble fingers in awe as Harry perfectly rolled. They were so long, so beautiful and were perfectly proportionate to the rest of Harry. This truly was the most fascinating man I had ever seen. I never wanted to stop looking at him. 

“Louis, was it?” I snapped my eyes away from Harry’s hands and up to his face, who was looking right back at me.

“Uh, yeah. Louis.” Why was I nervous? I had talked to many beautiful people before. However, none have been as capturing as Harry. Niall, Liam, and Zayn were still stuck in their conversation. Harry was talking only to me.

“Louis, are you sober right now?” Harry held the blunt to his lips and licked at the crease, keeping eye contact with me. I almost couldn’t answer his question. I was high on the image of Harry’s tongue leaving those perfect lips, that’s for sure.

“Um, no. I had a few shots. I'm a bit tipsy.” 

“Don’t say um, love.” My heart jumped a bit at that pet name. “Makes you sound unsure of yourself. No one will listen to you if you’re unsure.” I gulped. “Also, alcohol doesn’t count. I was referring only to drugs, Louis. There is no point for alcohol if there can be drugs.” Weird way of looking at things, I thought.

“I guess you’re right, drugs are usually more fun.” I was honestly just trying to agree with Harry, I thought drinking was a good amount of fun. Harry held the blunt up to his mouth, lit it, and inhaled. He looked at me as he took another breath in and then blew the smoke out. He handed it to me, and I took the blunt out of his delicate fingers.

“I’ll be seeing you, Louis.” He stood up without saying goodbye to anyone else, and walked out of the room. He was extremely tall, I noticed, which only made him more appealing. 

What the hell just happened? Was that real, does Harry actually exist?

“Yo! Hit it or pass it brother!” Niall said. I forgot I was even holding the blunt. I took a quick drag off it and passed it to Niall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry lmao I switched to first person I know that's so annoying im gonna go back and edit the other chapters tomorrow but its now first person in Louis' pov :)

The four of us successfully finished the blunt, and I felt his body vibrating. Damn, that’s some good weed. I’ll have to personally thank Harry. During the sesh, I learned that Harry was pretty much the biggest dealer on campus. Anything you wanted, he had it. That’s all the information I could get out of Niall and Liam, though. 

“Alright, I’m gonna head out lads, I’ll see you later.” I said my goodbyes and stood up to find the door outside. The house was huge to begin with, and I was also pretty high. After a while of just wandering around, I found himself in an empty hallway. “What the fuck!” I shouted out of pure frustration. I felt like I was just going in circles at this point.

“Oh, hello sunshine.” I froze. It was the incredible voice I had talked to earlier. It was Harry’s voice. I turned around slowly to see Harry standing at the end of the hallway, leaning up against the wall. He wore a dangerous smirk that seemed to pull me towards him like a magnet. I walked over to him until I was about a foot away. I could smell Harry from here, the waves of vanilla were intoxicating. Harry was even more enticing when standing, and this close to me. I had to look up to meet Harry’s lazer eyes. “Are you lost?”

“No,” I said quickly. “Just taking the long way home. Looking at the scenery.”

“The scenery, right,” Harry said with a chuckle. “You liked my weed didn’t you.”

“It’s alright.” Honestly, it was the best high of my life, but I didn’t want to give Harry that kind of satisfaction. Harry smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips against my ear. “Wait until you try the other stuff,” Harry whispered. That sent a chill down my spine. I’ve never been so fascinated by a drug dealer before.

Harry stood up straight again. “Louis, may I ask you a question?”

“You just did.” Harry laughed again.

“You’re a cheeky one, aren't you?” Harry seemed genuinely amused by my dumb joke.

“You seem a lot nicer than you did an hour ago,” I blurted out. It was true, before Harry was rigid and threatening. He’s still threatening, but in a fun and exciting way. Harry looked shocked. I guess people didn’t usually talk to him so bluntly

“Well, I was working. Making sure everyone enjoyed my product and such. I don’t want my customers to think I’m soft. I’m a businessman, I have to be intimidating.” 

“You’re definitely intimidating either way. Now you just seem nice.” 

Harry took a step closer to me so that we were almost touching and I gulped. “I’m definitely not nice, sunshine. I just think you’re fun. Don’t assume anything, that’ll get you in trouble.” Harry’s voice rumbled against me and I nodded slowly. 

“Didn’t you want to ask me a question?”

“Right!” Harry’s voice lightened again. “Louis my dear, are you attracted to men?”

I was not expecting that. “What?”

“It’s a very simple question.” Harry leaned against my ear again. “Do. You. Like. Men.” He pronounced each word slowly and I got more and more anxious with each one.

“Well, um, maybe. I’ve never been with one before.”

“Don’t say um, love, I’ve told you this. Louis-” Harry pushed me back slowly until I was up against the wall and brushed my cheek with his thumb. “Are you attracted to me?” He moved closer to my face so that I was almost drowning in his eyes. “Do you want me?” He whispered. I honestly had never even been attracted to a man before, but there was no denying I wanted Harry. From the moment I heard his voice I was drunk on Harry, wanting more and more of him. 

“Yes.”

“Yes, what. Say it.”

“I want you.”

That’s all it took. Harry’s lips crashed down into mine without hesitation and I pressed into him. Harry pushed me back even further, keeping me tight up against the wall so his chest was pressing against mine. He eased his tongue into my mouth and I took it happily, kissing him back with such a force that I thought I might pass out. I tugged lightly on Harry’s hair and he let out a deep moan that vibrated against me. “Fuck,” I breathed into his mouth. The fact that I made someone as fascinating as Harry make a sound like that, that’ll be the subject of my fantasies for a week. 

Harry grabbed both my wrists and pinned them firmly above my head. My throat made a small whine, without my permission, and Harry noticed. He kissed me harder, hungrier, and I took it. I have kissed tons of girls, and had sex with a good amount too, and nothing felt as good as kissing Harry. Harry brought his mouth to bite and suck at my collar bone and I let out a louder groan this time. I felt Harry’s hands move to the waistline of my pants and underneath my shirt. I felt him palm over my already throbbing dick and I took a sharp breath in. “Harry-” 

He immediately stopped. “Is that alright, love?” 

“Yea, yea it’s fine. Don’t want to stop.” Harry leaned back and kissed me again, more gentle this time.

“Do you know what you’re doing to me, sunshine?” Harry spoke against my lips, barely breaking contact. “Do you know how hard I am for you?” Holy fuck. Why is that so hot? Harry grabbed my hand and moved it over his erection through his pants. He wasn’t exaggerating, Harry was already completely hard, and he was- huge. I’m shocked at how excited that makes me. I did that to him. “And you’re just as hard for me, sunshine. And you’ve never been with a guy before? I don't believe it. Can’t wait to see how pretty those cheekbones look with my cock in your mouth.” FUCK. I grabbed Harry and pulled him into me, kissing him furiously. I wanted to know what he looked like with his cock in my mouth. I wanted to know what sounds I could draw from him, what I could make him look like, if I could make him come.

“Yo, Harry!” I jumped when someone shouted from the other side of the hallway. Harry pulled away from me slowly, and shouted “can’t you see I’m a little busy?” without taking his eyes away from my lips or his hands away from my pants. 

“I know we usually aren’t supposed to interrupt you but we’ve got a situation. It’s important.” What does that mean, usually aren't supposed to. Is it common for Harry to makeout with boys in dark hallways? Probably. Harry sighed and gave me a light kiss. 

“Until next time, sunshine.” Harry peeled himself off of me and walked out of my sight, leaving me there against a wall in a frat house with a painful erection. What the hell just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLSSS leave a comment!!!!!!! even if u hate it lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unnaturally short chapter sorry lol they'll be getting longer as the story progresses, we've got a while to go

When I got back to my dorm room, my roommate still wasn’t there. Shocker. I climbed into bed and the night played through my head like a movie. I made out with a boy. I really really liked it. Does this mean I’m bisexual? Or is it just a Harry thing? Harry was extremely attractive, obviously, but he also had an addictive personality. He was intimidating, but kind. He laughed at my dumb jokes and even though we only spoke for a brief amount of time, he excited me. He made me feel alive. He wanted to seem like some big, bad, drug dealer but in reality, I could tell he had a kind heart. Harry may sell drugs, but he was one himself. I was aching for a second hit of him, just to feel him in my lungs and against my skin. The taste of those perfectly carved lips and the feeling of his hands against my stomach… fuck I want more. I’m not even sure what more would mean with a guy, but I’d let Harry do anything to me, to be honest. 

Just thinking about my time with Harry has me growing hard again. I slipped my hands into the front of my pants and began stroking myself with Harry’s eyes in my mind. I imagined it was Harry’s large hands touching me, and that really got me going. I started moving faster and faster, the tension building in the pit of my stomach-

BAM. Someone banged on the door. I pulled my covers up over myself and pretending to be asleep, my cock twitching under the sheets begging to be touched to orgasm. Not right now, I might be about to meet my roommate. Fuck.

It was a woman’s voice outside the door. “So, aren’t you going to invite me in?” Did my roommate bring a girl back?? On the first night?? I really hope I don’t have to listen to them fuck.

“No, not tonight,” a male voice responded. Must be my roommate. Wait, he sounds familiar. “My roommate is probably in there, wouldn't want to disturb him.” Oh my god. Oh my god. That’s Harry’s voice. Harry is his roommate?! How is this possible. He was just jerking off to this man and now he has to live with him????

“Look at me.” Harry’s voice changed. It was deeper now, much more serious and assertive. He must be talking to the girl. “Do you know what you are going to do instead? You are going to get on your knees and suck my cock until I come in your mouth, do you hear me? Now down.”

I heard what must be the sound of the girl dropping to the floor, pretty forcefully, and then a few seconds later, I heard Harry let out a light moan.

Harry Styles was getting head on my dorm room door.

And I can hear it.

It’s kind of hot.

I closed my eyes and slid my hand back down to my cock, already throbbing because of Harry’s sounds. I stroked myself to the sound of Harry, and imagine that I was the one making him sound like that.

“Fuck, does my cock taste good? Huh? Do you like me in your mouth?” Harry moaned out to the girl.

“Yes Harry, I love the taste. I love your perfect dick in my perfect mouth,” I whispered in response, even though I know he wasn’t talking to me.

Harry began moaning faster and faster as the tension in my body built, until he let out one huge groan and I felt myself coming undone in my hands. Out of breath, I quickly grabbed some tissues and cleaned myself up while Harry was still outside. 

“Now leave. I won’t be seeing you again.” It was Harry’s voice. I crawled back into bed and under the covers.

“Excuse me?” Responded the girl’s voice. 

Harry said something quietly that I couldn’t hear, just the low rumbling of his voice. The girl didn’t respond.

The door opened and shut, Harry was now in the room. I pretended to be asleep, as if his voice did not just bring me to orgasm. Harry laid on top of his bed and didn’t move. He didn’t get under the blankets or even change into a different outfit, he just laid flat on his back, still in his shoes, on top of his blankets and fell asleep. Odd.

Now wouldn’t be a good time to say “Hey! I was the other person you made out with tonight, or at least one of them. Who knows how many there are!? But now we live together! Also, I the smell of your skin sends my heart rate up to dangerous numbers and I think you’re the most fascinating person I've ever seen.” I mean, I’d never say that, but I’m just going to pretend to sleep and rightfully introduce myself in the morning. Goodnight Harold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment <3


End file.
